


My Shadow

by Lilybetaldycia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilybetaldycia/pseuds/Lilybetaldycia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: Sherlock (BBC)<br/>Music: Keane<br/>Pairing: Sherlock/John<br/>Characters/Clips Copyright: BBC Wales<br/>Warnings: *some flashing lights - possibly (?) triggering for epileptics* </p><p>**probably a bit OTT with the overlays, I have no excuse except that I was having fun**</p><p>Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Shadow




End file.
